truce of trust
by maz2
Summary: *Complete* Dr. Briefs starts to doubt if her wife holds any feelings for their saiyan houseguest. And if so, how does he gets her back? A one-chapter fic.


Authors Note : I'm mystic a 14 year old dutch girl, and this will be a one-chapter fic. I hope you enjoy reading this ^^!  
  
Yes dear boys and gals, this is going to be a Dr.Briefs and Mrs.Briefs romance.  
  
truce of trust  
  
"If I could just connect this little whire to the red one..."  
  
I turned around to grab my tools, for I had to fix Vegeta's training robots.  
I petted my Kitty, and continued to work. After two hours - time always past quick when I'm working - Bunny told me she had some cake for me. I smiled and told her I'd be coming in a minute.  
  
I yawned and stretched my arms as I entered the chamber.  
My Bulma was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine, and Bunny was sitting next to her, admiring her cookies. They both looked up as I entered.  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think Vegeta is a few cards shorter than a full deck" I said.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"It wasn't enough to have the simulator create 300 times gravity for him" I explained. "Now he is demanding that I make some more equipement for him to train with. And all he's going to do is break it!"  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all" Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I think it's great he works so hard" Bunny defended him.  
  
"Sure he's training hard, but don't you think he's overdoing it a bit?" I asked my wife. Why was she defending him anyway?  
  
"O no, I think it's very admirable" She picked her cup of tea up with her right hand and waved with her other to prove her point.  
  
"In my day a man who shows that much dedication to anything would be definitely husband material" She putted her cup down, without even drinking.  
  
"A girl would have been crazy to let him get away, I tell you!" She said lifting her cup up to drink a bit.  
  
"Oh my.. what am I saying!" She said shocked when the realization hit her. She putted the cup down and her other hand lifted up from shock. "I'm a married woman!"  
  
Me and Bulma blinked at the same time.  
  
After this little break I got up to work in my lab again.  
  
It didn't work. I just couldn't concentrate, it took me 2 hours to finish one robot, and usually I can fix it in 10 minutes. It just didn't work. My mind was repeating that scene over and over again.   
  
I could still hear her voice saying "A girl would be crazy to let him get away, I tell you!".  
  
And I couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between Vegeta and my wife.. probably not, Vegeta is a few years older than Bulma, and Bunny and Vegeta were far out of age. How longer I though about it how more stupid it seemed by the second. And I abandoned the thought out of my head.  
  
After three hours Bunny called me, dinner was ready. I smiled at her, and followed her to the dinner table. Bulma was already there, and Bunny was sitting opposite from Bulma, I went to sit next to my wife. At this point Vegeta came in. I saw Bunny's face lit up.   
  
"Hello, Vegeta dear! How was your training?" She asked him. I felt my stomic drop.  
  
Vegeta only grunted and went to sit next to Bulma. That was a good sign wasn't it? I felt guilty for my lack of trust in my very own wife. Without saying anything Vegeta attacked his food. Causing Bulma to look disgust, and Bunny to smile at him. Soon his plate was empty, and Bunny got him a new one.  
  
Maybe I haven't payed enough attention to her? I was kind of busy lately...   
  
"You want another one dear?" Bunny asked to Vegeta, handing him the plate. He took it without saying anything.  
  
I suddenly felt very lonely, and guilty for ignoring my wife lately, no wonder that she went to Vegeta, I made her so lonely.  
  
"Dad, is something wrong?" Bulma asked, she must have noticed that I hadn't spoke much.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong" I told her and finished my plate.  
  
I decided to make it up to her! Besides I'm married with her for twenty-five years, and never had a single fight! She must still love me.. right?  
  
"I'm going on a date with Yamcha, so bye!" my daughter waved, hurrying upstairs to prepare herself. I smiled.  
  
"Do you want some ice cream, Vegeta dear?" Bunny asked him. He hmpd, and walked back to his gravity room.   
  
I still love her.. and I was about to show her.  
  
We were now both alone in the kitchen, I sneaked up behind her and putted my arm around her waist.  
  
She giggled. "John, what are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing" I acted innocent, and turned her to me. "What do you so about going with me to the movie tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" she asked surprised.   
  
I nodded.  
  
"But Bulma is going out with Yamcha tonight, then Vegeta will be all alone.." Darn..  
  
"He doesn't mind" I assured her.  
  
She didn't look so sure.  
  
"Please?" I begged her.  
  
She smiled "Well okay than.."  
  
I smiled and kissed her cheek, "We'll be leaving in a half and hour" I said before I walked back to my lab to finish my work.  
  
I was possitive this would turn out okay. So I was able to finish my last robot quickly, and we could leave. We were brought by a taxi.  
  
We were going to Velvet Touch, a romance film. It turned out to be a good film. And as we wached she would - on the romance and drama scenes - grab my hand. I smiled, just as the old days.  
  
We walked home our ams hooked in eachother. As we seeped into an unconfortable silence.  
  
"John" She called me. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Of course! Why?" I asked her confused.. did she want to confess something?  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Continue" I urged her.  
  
"Well the last time you took me to the movie it was because you just returned from your businesstrip. You obviously wanted to make something up.."  
  
I sighed a sigh of relief. For a minute I was scared that she was going to confirm my earlier thoughts.  
  
"Well.." I confessed. "I feel bad that I hardly have time for you left, working in the lab all day and I didn't mean to make you lonely and.."  
  
"Ow.. John" she giggled. "I'm not lonely at all!"  
  
"What gave you that idea?" she asked.  
  
"Well.. you've been looking at Vegeta.."  
  
"Did you actually think that.. I was just being polite to our guest" she giggled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "No of course not sweet-heart, did you forget I love you?"  
  
He smilled, "No, did you?"  
  
She giggled. "Of course not."  
  
I smiled and kissed her cheek. How could I ever have doubted her?  
  
The End..  
  
Authors Note : Now that was crappy.. well anyway, tell me what you think about it ^^! I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Love Mystic 


End file.
